


Christmas Kisses

by KattsEyeDemon, seekeronthepath



Series: Kattseye & Seeker Collabs [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM AU, Christmas, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, as ordered, in a teen wolf AU but featuring none of the teen wolf characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: "Tell me you're not planning to go home for Christmas," Leo said."I don't exactly have anywhere else to go," Bastian shrugged. "Lindsey will be busy. She's my 'official' Dom so my parents aren't it.""Come to mine," Leo said with a shrug. "We'll get Thai and watch crappy TV. It'll be nice to have company for once."As Ordered, Chapter 103-----Leo and Bastian spend Christmas a fun and fluffy first Christmas together





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: homophobia. In the paragraph starting "Ten minutes later (with a slight detour for kissing)...", one of Bastian's family members calls up and makes various nasty comments about him being gay. You can skip that paragraph if you need to.

"So, this is my building," Leo said, leading Bastian to the door. They'd had dinner together, and now Bastian was coming home with him. He couldn't deny he was a little excited.

Bastian blinked up at the building, his hand curled in Leo's. "This is one of the older buildings, isn't it?" he asked, curiously. "Do they have the vaulted ceilings and such?" He couldn't help the smile on his face "How soundproof is it?" he teased lightly, looking around as they entered the lobby.

Leo laughed, tugging Bastian towards the elevator. "It's not that old," he said. "And I've never had any complaints, so..."

Bastian had to squash down the tiny bit of jealousy that reared its head, instead shooting Leo a teasing grin. "We'll be testing that at some point."

Leo grinned back. "Sounds good to me," he agreed.

Bastian hummed, leaning against the wall of the elevator, watching Leo from beneath lowered lashes. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

Leo's smile became a smirk. "I'm sure it will be my pleasure," he murmured.

Bastian returned the look, licking along his bottom lip. "Won't just be yours."

Leo hummed, moving in closer, bracketing Bastian's feet with his own. "That so, beautiful?"

Bastian's cheek pinkened, his eyes fixed on Leo. "Yes," he breathed, unconsciously reaching out.

"Uh-uh," Leo said teasingly, catching Bastian's wrists. "That's for later."

"Oh, really?" Bastian asked, his eyes darkening.

"If you're very, very good," Leo murmured, leaning a little closer.

"Oh well, we both know good is subjective." Bastian's smile grew, tilting his head back just a bit.

Leo let go of one of Bastian's wrists, tracing a single finger down the line of his throat. The elevator slowed to a stop, and pinged as the doors opened.

Bastian shivered, licking his lips and pushing himself from the wall with his free hand, running his nose along Leo's jaw. "C'mon," he murmured.

Leo smiled. "Of course, beautiful," he agreed, stepping back.

"Lead the way, Leo." Bastian purred, licking his lips.

Leo's grip slipped from Bastian's wrist to take his hand again as he led him down the hall to his apartment.

Bastian smiled, curling his fingers around Leo's as they walked, stopping at the end of the hall. "An end one, huh?" he asked.

"I get more windows this way," Leo said, opening the door. "Come on in."

 

Bastian stepped inside, absently tugging off his shoes in the doorway. "Oh wow, yeah you do." He blinked, grinning widely at the large picture windows on one side.

"It's a lovely view," Leo commented, taking off his coat. "And we're high enough that no one can see in."

Bastian's grin turned mischievous. "Oh, really..."

Leo raised his eyebrows, smirking back. "Now, don't tell me you're thinking dirty thoughts, beautiful," he teased. "What sort of a boy did I bring home with me?"

"A dirty one, duh." Bastian laughed, tilting his head back. "You've had no wool pulled over your eyes."

Leo kissed his cheek. "Well, how about you take your outer things off, and I'll make us some hot chocolate," he suggested warmly. "Let's settle in, hmm?"

"Mmm, that sounds good," Bastian agreed, setting his backpack to the side as he started to peel off his gloves and jacket. He paused just long enough to drag Leo back to him and press a shy kiss to his lips before letting him go.

Leo smiled as he went to the kitchen. Bastian was adorable.

Bastian stripped down to his pants and t-shirt, wandering around until his eyes fell on the cat tower. "Kitty," he gasped, walking over carefully so he didn't startle the cat lazing on top of it.

When Leo heard him, he turned back, leaning against the kitchen door frame to watch.

The cat stretched, watching Bastian come close enough to touch before leaning out carefully to sniff him.

"Hey sweetie," Bastian cooed, reaching out to stroke its back, his smile growing larger as the cat leaned into it with a purr.

"That's Skitters," Leo said from behind him. "He's very lazy."

Bastian looked over his shoulder, grinning. "Skitters?" He turned, laughing at the expectant look on Skitters face, scratching him again. "Sweet kitty," he cooed.

"Yeah, when he was a kitten I lived in a place where the floors were all wood and tile, and he'd go racing around and skitter on the corners," Leo explained.

"Okay, that's fucking adorable," Bastian laughed, giving Skitters another scratch before walking back to Leo, absently running his fingers along the other's chest.

Leo smiled, wrapping his arms around Bastian's waist. "And _you_ , beautiful, are distracting," he teased. "Why was I even in the kitchen? I seem to have forgotten."

"Cocoa." Bastian grinned at the compliment. "Do you have whipped cream?" he asked, leaning forward to run the tip of his nose along Leo's jaw, the stubble tickling.

"No whipped cream, I'm afraid," Leo replied. "I do have marshmallows, though."

 

Ten minutes later (with a slight detour for kissing), the two of them were settled on the couch with their cocoa, and Leo's Netflix account open on the TV. "What would you like to watch?" he asked.

"Mmm, your choice," Bastian hummed, settling deeper in his spot, sipping his cocoa and pressing as close as he dared to Leo.

Leo smiled, wrapping his arm around Bastian's shoulders. "Nope," he said. "My hands are full. Looks like you've got the remote, beautiful."

Bastian just laughed, leaning back against him as he browsed, finally picking a movie, humming to himself.

Leo sipped his cocoa, his other hand idly stroking Bastian's shoulder.

Bastian smiled, turning to press his face to Leo's chest after a moment, feeling safe and warm, and honestly very happy. He couldn't help wincing when his phone went off, lips pursed at the sound of his father’s ringtone. "Ignore it," he whispered, shaking his head.

"If you say so," Leo said easily, smiling down at him. Still, when the phone went off another two times within the next few minutes, he couldn't help but ask, "You're sure things are okay?"

"My parents," Bastian whispered, sighing. "Just...hold on." He wiggled a bit to get his phone out of his pocket, pressing close to Leo as he answered it. "Hello?"

"I hope you weren't expecting us to hold dinner for you, Sebastian," his father snapped. "Where are you?"

Bastian pursed his lips. "I told you Dad, I'm not coming. Of course I wasn't expecting you to hold dinner for me, because I didn’t plan on being there."

"That's ridiculous," the man replied. "What about your mother? You're going to make her be without one of her sons at Christmas?"

"I already talked to Mom about it. She knows I'm not going to be there. I've told her as much if not more than you. All she said was 'okay, I won't set a place for you'." Bastian rubbed his temple, leaning his head back on Leo's shoulder.

"That's unacceptable, Sebastian. You may insist on your...unacceptable lifestyle, but that doesn't mean you're free of your family obligations. You-"

Leo reached out and plucked the phone from Bastian's hand. "May I?" he mouthed.

Bastian blinked, nodding silently at Leo, his shoulders curling up around his ears. As much as he knew he shouldn't listen to his parents, it didn't make it any easier to block them out.

"Good evening," Leo said smoothly into the phone. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I assume you're Bastian's father?"

"Yes, I am Sebastian's father. Who the hell is this? Put Sebastian back on."

"I'm Bastian's boyfriend," Leo said simply, "and I don't plan on letting you upset our evening any further."

"Boyfriend? Ha! As if anyone in that lifestyle could act like a _normal_ boyfriend," Bastian’s father sneered. "Sebastian needs to get his ass over here. It's Christmas Eve and no matter what... _things_ he does in his spare time, it's time for him to see his family."

Bastian turned so he was curled up against Leo's chest, hiding his face.

"With the way you've treated him, you've lost the right to call yourselves that," Leo replied bluntly. "I believe everyone involved will have a more pleasant evening if you stop trying to make him show up to be your punching bag."

"Why you little....Who the hell do you think you are?" The man’s voice rose as quick as his ire, loud enough for Bastian to overhear. "You tell Sebastian to get his ass here _now_."

Bastian flinched.

"Like I said, I'm his boyfriend," Leo replied, masking his impatience. "And no, I won't be doing that. Is there anything else you want to say before I turn off Bastian's phone?"

"You are _not_ his boyfriend. I refuse to even humor any of this ridiculousness any longer. He will come home _now_ , where his family is waiting to see him and his mother can introduce him to some nice girls she knows."

Bastian shook his head, almost trembling. "Ugh, girls."

"Bastian is gay," Leo said bluntly. "He will always be gay. And until you're willing to apologise for the way you've been treating him, I suspect he'll be cutting off contact." He hung up abruptly, looking at Bastian with raised eyebrows. "Want me to block his number?"

Bastian hesitated before nodding, his shoulders slumping. "I just...can't handle it anymore," he whispered.

"He's awful," Leo said frankly, blocking the number and turning Bastian's phone off. "I don't blame you, beautiful."

 

Bastian smiled, pressing his face tightly into Leo's chest before rearing back. "Wait. Boyfriend?" he asked, peering up hopefully.

"If you're willing," Leo said with a smile. "What do you think, beautiful? Am I boyfriend material?"

"Mmmm," Bastian hummed, his lips curling into a smile as he tangled a hand in Leo's hair, tugging him down. "You'll do," he teased, kissing him hard, heart thumping in elation.

Leo hummed, kissing Bastian deeply, holding him close.

Bastian relaxed against him, letting his father's voice be wiped from his mind.

Leo smiled, pulling back to kiss Bastian's forehead. "You're lovely, Bastian," he murmured. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Bastian panted softly, smiling at the forehead kiss. "You're amazing," he whispered, hiding his face back in Leo's chest. "I'm sorry about my dad."

Leo shook his head. "It's not your fault, beautiful," he promised. "You're just perfect.”

Bastian just shook his head, looking away and grabbing his mug. "I'm not."

Leo raised his eyebrows, cupping Bastian's cheek. "Are you contradicting me?" he teased.

"Maybe," Bastian tried to tease back, even as he leaned into the touch, starting to smile again.

"Well that won't do," Leo replied, smiling back. "Come on, up in my lap. Looks like you need some kisses."

Bastian took another quick sip from his mug before putting it down, already moving to straddle Leo's lap. "Mmm, always something I need."

Leo laughed a little, his hands settling on Bastian's hips. "Is that so, beautiful?" he asked. "Sounds like you might be suffering from chronic kiss deprivation."

"Oh, I am." Bastian coughed a couple of times, obviously fake and weak. "I don't know if I'll make it much longer."

"I'll save you!" Leo declared in a superhero voice, swooping in and dropping little kisses all over Bastian's face.

Bastian couldn't help laughing. "Oh, my dear hero! It won't be enough, I'm afraid," he managed to say.

Leo gasped. "This calls for desperate measures," he declared, and pulled Bastian into a deep, sundering kiss.

Bastian's hands flew into Leo's hair as his laugh turned into a soft moan. He'd kissed people before, of course, but none had ever set him aflame like Leo did.

Leo hummed approvingly, his thumbs slipping under Bastian's shirt to stroke at his hips.

Bastian groaned into the kiss, arching closer as he tugged lightly at Leo's hair, testing.

Leo swept his hands up Bastian's back, letting himself be tugged closer.

Bastian shivered, letting Leo lead in the kiss, but unable to help himself as it turned dirtier, hungrier.

Leo broke away, breathing heavily. "Good, beautiful?" he checked.

"Mmmm, perfect," Bastian panted, leaning back in, wanting more.

"I agree," Leo breathed, and leaned forward to kiss him again.

\-----

Bastian groaned softly as he woke, nuzzling closer into the warmth only to blink his eyes open as memories of last night returned to him. He smiled, pulling back a bit so he could look up at Leo's sleeping face. He leaned up, kissing along Leo's jaw, fingers tracing patterns on his skin.

Leo woke up gradually, a soft smile on his face. "Morning, beautiful," he murmured, once his eyes finally opened.

"Mmm, morning." Bastian smiled, shifting so he was face to face with Leo. "So, Leo, have I been naughty or nice this year?"

Leo laughed. "I'm not all-seeing, you know," he pointed out. "You'll have to tell me what you've done."

"Mmmm, well just go by since you've known me, then. I haven't done much different the other months." Bastian grinned.

"Well...I think you've been a little bit naughty, but it's been very nice for me, so it could go either way," Leo decided.

Bastian's smile just grew. "I want you," he whispered. "For my Christmas present. I want you." He wanted Leo for a lot longer than Christmas, but fuck if he wasn't going to get him as much as possible.

"Well, that's convenient," Leo murmured, grinning. "Seeing as having you here in my bed is just about the best Christmas present I could get."

Bastian laughed brightly, flopping onto his back to stretch with a loud moan. "I want you. Want you to fuck me. Want you to do so many other things."

"Are you gonna give me a list, one of these days?" Leo asked, trailing his fingers down Bastian's bare chest.

"Fill out a list for you,” Bastian promised, arching into the touch. “You too. Wanna explore."

Leo hummed. "Traffic lights while we do, beautiful," he murmured, shifting his hand so his fingernails scraped lightly over Bastian's belly.

Bastian gasped at the light scratch, arching into it. "Yes, sir," he breathed.

"Oh, you're lovely with a little pain," Leo murmured, slipping his hand under the elastic of Bastian's sleep pants. "Want to take these off for me, lovely?"

Bastian wiggled a bit until he could tug down his sleep pants, flicking them off so hard they sailed across the room. He grinned up at Leo, tugging at the his pajamas. "You going to join me?" he asked.

Leo smirked. "If you insist," he said, pushing his pants down off his hips.

Bastian couldn't help but stare, licking his lips. "You're gorgeous."

"So are you, beautiful," Leo said, smiling.

 

Bastian licked his lips, laying back.

Leo reached over and pinched Bastian's nipple, sharp and quickly.

Bastian arched, crying out softly with his eyes wide. "O-oh."

"Is that good, m'lovely?" Leo murmured, stroking his hand firmly down Bastian's chest.

"Yeah," Bastian admitted, sounding surprised.

Leo smiled. "More?" he offered.

"Mmhmm. More of anything," Bastian agreed, reaching up for him.

Leo didn't try to hold Bastian back, letting him explore as much as he liked.

Bastian ran his hands up Leo's sides to his face, licking his lips and dragging Leo into a kiss.

Leo hummed, propping himself up over Bastian.

Bastian spread his legs, urging Leo closer until he was almost lying on top of him. Pulling away with a pant, he grinned. "You definitely know how to kiss a boy, Leo," he teased, fluttering his lashes.

Leo smirked. "Is that so, beautiful?" he murmured.

"Mmmhmm. So nice." Bastian sighed, tilting his head back, absently baring his sub marking. "Makes me wonder what else you can do to treat a boy so nice."

Leo reached up, tracing a circle around Bastian's sub mark, but carefully not touching it.

Bastian shivered at the tease, tilting his head further, feet sliding up the sides of Leo's calves.

Leo hummed. "Too much, or not enough?" he asked softly.

"Tease," Bastian murmured. "Leaving me wanting more."

Leo considered that for a moment, then leaned down and brushed the lightest possible kiss over the mark.

Bastian whimpered, tangling one hand in Leo's hair.

"Shh, I've got you, lovely," Leo soothed him. "Just tell me what you need."

"I need you." Bastian shook his head a bit. "Everything. Anything. Fuck me, pin me down, throw me around. I need to feel it." He couldn't really explain it. "I've had flings before, I've had a Dom before, but I want it to be erased from me. Written over."

Leo tutted. "Now, beautiful, I don't need any of that to make you mine," he murmured, his hand slipping down between them to lightly stroke Bastian's cock. "Sometimes, maybe, you need the rough, but today I'd rather be sweet. Is that okay with you?"

Bastian shivered, rocking up into his touch, opening his eyes to stare at Leo. "Kay," he whispered. "Green." He felt warm, the corners of his lips curling up just slightly.

 

"That's lovely," Leo praised, kissing him softly. "That's a good boy."

Bastian wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulders, returning the kiss with hunger.

Leo hummed, his hand moving faster on Bastian’s cock.

Bastian shuddered, his head falling back onto the pillow with a pant. "Leo...Sir...please," he groaned.

"Not yet, beautiful," Leo said, letting go and lifting himself away.

Bastian groaned. "Why?" he almost pouted, licking his lips, his darkened eyes locked onto Leo's face.

Leo smiled a little, and shook his head. "Not yet," he said again. "Turn over, m'lovely."

Bastian wiggled under him until he was able to flip over, absently tucking the pillow under his chest as he looked over his shoulder.

"Good boy," Leo crooned, stroking his hand down Bastian's back, then retracing his path with his fingernails.

Bastian groaned, arching into the scratches, his eyes darkening again. The praise stuck in his chest, causing him to turn and press his face to the pillow to hide the soft flush.

Again, Leo dragged his fingernails down Bastian's back, pressing harder this time.

Bastian let out a low whine, goosebumps covering his skin as he arched again.

"You would just _love_ a Wartenberg wheel, wouldn't you?" Leo commented, admiring the fading marks on Bastian's skin.

"Mmmm, never thought about it," Bastian panted, shivering. "Probably though. That's the pokey wheel thing, right?"

"Mmhm." Leo rubbed his hand over Bastian's ass, then delivered a light slap.

Bastian whimpered, rocking his hips backwards.

"More, beautiful?" Leo checked, rubbing over the spot.

"Please," Bastian breathed, trying to get his knees under him.

Leo slapped him again, harder, still testing his reactions.

Bastian's breathing hitched, rocking back and looking over his shoulder for a moment, eyes dark and cheeks pink.

Leo waited, looking back at him expectantly.

"Green. Please," Bastian begged softly.

"Good boy," Leo replied. He carefully began a slow but steady spanking, letting Bastian breathe between each one.

 

Bastian whimpered with each swat, rocking back into them and pressing his face into the pillow. Each one sent sparks up his spine, warmth spreading through him.

"Who am I, beautiful?" Leo asked him.

Bastian made a slightly confused sound.  "Sir..."

"That's right," Leo reassured him, pausing for a moment. "That's just right, lovely."

Bastian panted softly, even as his lips curled into a smile. Yes. This was the man he belonged to. His entire soul told him that. His hand drifted up to his bare throat. Even without a collar, he could feel it.

Leo dragged his fingernails lightly across the reddened skin of Bastian's ass. "Who am I?" he asked again.

A high whimper left Bastian’s throat. "Sir!"

"Good boy," Leo praised warmly. "Tell me, beautiful, how are you feeling?"

"Warm," Bastian murmured, shifting on his knees. "Hard. God, I want you. Please, sir," he begged softly.

"Kneel up, lovely," Leo ordered, giving Bastian's ass a final smack.

Bastian groaned, moving to his hands and knees, toes curling absently at the smack. "Sir..." he breathed, watching him over his shoulder once again.

"Good boy," Leo reassured him, moving until he was settled in front of Bastian, back against the headboard.

Bastian gave him a grin, licking his lips. "I like that," he murmured, leaning up to nuzzle along Leo's jaw.

"I'll remember," Leo promised, reaching out to trace his fingers over Bastian's now fully hard cock.

Bastian moaned softly into Leo's ear, panting softly and mouthing at his earlobe.

Leo groaned as well, Bastian's cock slipping through his grip. "That's not where I want your lips, lovely," he breathed.

"Hmm? Where then, sir?" Bastian asked,  almost teasing.

Leo threaded his fingers through Bastian's hair and tugged. "My cock, beautiful," he replied.

Bastian's breathing hitched. "Fuck yes," he breathed, already starting to shift so he could lean down.

Gently but firmly, Leo guided Bastian down, his own cock already flushed and hard with the anticipation.

Bastian groaned, slipping his hands to rest on either side of Leo's hips, lowering to his elbows so he could take the head of Leo's cock into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed at the taste.

Leo didn't pause, pressing him down further.

Bastian relaxed his jaw and throat, moaning softly as he sank down, letting Leo guide him.

"Good boy," Leo praised, gently pulling Bastian up, then guiding him down again. "Just like that."

Bastian relaxed completely, suckling hungrily as he let himself be moved up and down.

"So good, beautiful," Leo breathed, hips shifting a little with the pleasure. "My good boy, aren't you?"

Bastian hummed, shifting as much as he could into a nod. God, he wanted to be Leo's.

Leo hummed. "That's right. And I'm your sir."

Bastian whined, sucking harder. _Fuck, yes_.

 

Leo couldn't help fucking upwards as he pressed down on the back of Bastian's head, feeling the enveloping warmth of his mouth around his cock.

Bastian let out a choked-off moan, throat convulsing around Leo's cock, even as he swallowed hard, eyelids fluttering.

Leo pulled him off instantly, not sure what he could take. "Was that okay, beautiful?" he checked.

"Gr- " Bastian coughed, panting heavily.

Leo hummed, stroking Bastian's hair. "Take your time," he murmured, thinking that even if Bastian wanted it, he still needed a bit more practice first.

Bastian nodded, taking a moment to kiss Leo hard before he slid back down, sucking him down as far as he could without choking again.

This time, Leo let Bastian set the pace, relaxing into the sensations.

Bastian moaned, slowly sinking down further, sucking hard and controlling his breathing carefully. God, he wanted all of it.

Leo hummed in pleasure, stroking Bastian's hair. "There's no rush, beautiful," he said, a little breathlessly. "We'll get there."

Bastian flicked his dark eyes up to Leo's, curling his tongue around Leo's cock as he slowly dragged himself off. "Want you," he breathed, his voice raspy.

"You have me," Leo promised.

Bastian moaned, nuzzling Leo's hip before sucking his cock into his mouth once more.

Leo couldn't help his own moan, pressing his hips down against the bed.

Bastian's eyes lit up as he set about trying to drag more of those noises from Leo. Sucking and bobbing his head, flicking his tongue along the slit of Leo's cock on the upstroke.

It took a moment for Leo to adjust to Bastian's burst of enthusiasm, and his breath hitched in his throat. "Like me - mmm - like me loud, huh?" he panted.

Bastian whimpered, hands clutching at Leo's sides.

"So eager," Leo praised, breathing hard.

Bastian moaned at the praise, nails digging in lightly as he sucked harder.

"You, oh, you like that, huh?" Leo teased.

"Mmmmm." Bastian flicked his blown eyes up to Leo as he sunk down further, managing it without choking this time.

Leo groaned. "My eager boy," he praised roughly. "So good, beautiful."

Sucking as hard as he could, Bastian flicked his tongue along the vein under his cock.

 _Fuck_ , he was close. Leo tugged on Bastian's hair, pulling him up. "Want to come _on_ you," he panted.

Bastian groaned, his open mouth panting as he looked up, expectantly.

"Good boy," Leo praised, his hand going to his cock. "Kneel up now."

Bastian moved to his knees, licking his lips as his hands rested on Leo's thighs.

"That's it." Leo feasted his eyes on the sight before him, on Bastian's lovely body, but more than that, on the look in his eyes. "Won't take long."

Bastian groaned, dark eyes trained on Leo, tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip.

"Feeling good?" Leo panted. God, so close, just a little more.

"Uh huh. Want to taste you, sir," Bastian rasped.

"Touch yourself," Leo ordered, swallowing hard. "Don't come, just..."

Bastian slid a hand down his own chest to his cock, whimpering as he wrapped his fingers around the hard, throbbing flesh.

"Good boy." Leo squeezed the base of his cock, wanting to last a little longer. "Who are you, beautiful?"

"Bastian," he whimpered. "Yours."

"Mine," Leo agreed, starting to stroke his cock again now that he'd mostly caught his breath. "My boy. And who am I?"

"Leo," Bastian panted. "My sir. M-my Dom."

"My boy." Leo's breath hitched, his hips jerking forward as come sputtered out, spilling onto Bastian's belly.

Bastian let out a low moan, his eyes fluttering as he leaned forward.

 

Leo slumped forward, breathing hard. "Lovely," he panted. "Good boy."

Bastian's grinned, dragging his hand back up through the cum to his mouth, sucking his two middle fingers into his mouth with a loud moan.

Leo smiled at him. "Eager, aren't you?" he teased gently. "Such a lovely boy."

Bastian's eyes crinkled, letting his fingers slip from his mouth with a wet pop before leaning forward to kiss Leo hard.

Leo only let Bastian kiss him briefly before tangling his fingers in his hair and tugging him away. "That's enough for now," he murmured.

Bastian whined, pouting softly. "Why?"

Leo raised his eyebrows expectantly, using his grip on Bastian's hair to tug his head back, exposing his throat.

Bastian gasped softly, his eyes fluttering closed. It just sent another spike of pleasure to his hard cock, the easy way Leo maneuvered him.

"Do I need a reason to tell you to do something?" Leo purred.

"N-no sir," Bastian panted, swallowing hard.

Leo leaned forward, scraping his teeth lightly over Bastian's Adam’s apple. "Good boy."

Bastian let out a high pitched sound, shuddering.

"Who am I?" Leo breathed in his ear, catching the lobe between his teeth.

"Sir," Bastian whimpered.

"Good boy." Leo let his free hand settle on Bastian's thigh, stroking lightly. "Who are you?"

"Yours," Bastian panted, rocking forward as much as he could.

"Good boy. Who chooses?"

"You," Bastian answered helplessly, eyes darkening. Oh shit this was perfect.

"Good boy." Ever-so-lightly, Leo scraped his teeth over Bastian's sub mark. "Let go of your cock," he breathed.

Bastian's hand flew from his cock to grab at Leo's arm, moaning loudly.

Leo caught Bastian's lips with his own, kissing him deeply.

Bastian felt himself already starting to hover over...something.  He wasn't quite sure what it was. Logically he knew it was subspace, but right now? Logic was _not_ in the equation.

 

When Leo pulled away, they were both panting for breath. "Good boy," Leo praised, cupping Bastian's cheek. "So good, beautiful. You're doing so well."

Leaning into the hand on his cheek, Bastian gave a tiny smile before sucking Leo's thumb into his mouth.

Leo smiled back fondly. "Tell me how you're feeling, beautiful," he said gently.

"Heavy," Bastian breathed, blinking a couple of times before his brow furrowed. "Floaty? That's confusing me." he grumbled, muffled around Leo's thumb.

"It's alright," Leo reassured him, amused. "You don't need to think about it. You're just perfect."

Bastian pulled off his thumb with a wet pop, grinning at him. "Mmm, you're the perfect one."

"Thank you, lovely," Leo said, grinning. "You're very sweet."

"M'not perfect," Bastian couldn't help but reiterate.

"Who chooses, beautiful?" Leo reminded him firmly.

Bastian's cheeks burned bright red. "You," he whispered.

"That's right," Leo confirmed. "And I say you're perfect."

Bastian's cheeks, if possible, grew hotter, his blush spreading down his neck and chest.

"That's my beautiful boy," Leo praised, smiling at him.

Bastian gave him a hopeful smile. "Please," he whispered. "Please, sir. Want to feel you."

Leo's eyes got darker. "I want you to lean back and brace yourself on your hands," he said. "Spread your knees further apart."

Bastian sucked in a breath. "Knees bent or straight out," he whispered, already moving, thanking anything or anyone that listened that he was flexible, his hands on the bed near his feet.

"Still kneeling," Leo confirmed, using his hands to guide Bastian into the position he wanted. "There. That's good."

Bastian licked his lips, his arms trembling just slightly, though at least for now he was stable.

"Good boy," Leo praised, trailing his hand down the curve of Bastian's body. "That's beautiful."

Panting, Bastian stared at Leo, eyes so dark the blue was barely visible.

"Good boy," Leo said again, tweaking Bastian's nipple. "You're doing very well."

He whimpered, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. "Want..."

"I know." Leo reached down, wetting his hand with Bastian's precome, and began to stroke his cock.

"Oh fuck," Bastian groaned, his head falling back to bare his throat again, thighs trembling.

"That's it," Leo murmured. "There you go, beautiful. Just feel good, just enjoy it."

Bastian closed his eyes, whimpering softly with each stroke. God, he knew Leo was taking his time with him, taking him apart, and even just that thought made him shudder.

"Not much more, lovely," Leo said softly, his hand speeding up. "Are you close now?"

"Yeah," Bastian whimpered, trying to move closer, rock, anything, but the position kept him still save for the trembling.

"Alright, beautiful," Leo murmured. "Come whenever you're ready. Show me."

It didn't take long before Bastian was coming hard, crying out and almost falling from his position.

Leo jerked him through it, then gently guided Bastian back upright, then to lie on his side. "Good boy," he praised gently. "That was perfect, Bastian, very good."

Bastian whimpered, wrapping his hand  around Leo's wrist, panting heavily.

"It's alright, beautiful," Leo said softly, lying down in front of him. "I'm right here. I've got you."

Bastian pressed as close as possible, his head swimming, but oddly enough, he wasn't scared. No, if anything, he was euphoric.

"Good boy," Leo praised, smiling at the look on Bastian's face. "You just enjoy yourself now. Take your time."

 

After a few minutes, Bastian started shivering, hiding his face in Leo's chest. "Wh-wha..."

"Shh," Leo soothed him, rubbing his back. "I've got you, beautiful. Everything's alright. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"That was...odd," Bastian admitted.

"Yeah?" Leo murmured, smiling fondly at him. "Was anything bad?"

Bastian shook his head, giving him a tiny smile.

Leo leaned forward and kissed the corner of Bastian's mouth. "I'm glad," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, really good." Bastian smiled, almost shy, though his eyes were glinting. "S'not you fucking me, but damn, that was already intense."

"Let's work up to that, hmm?" Leo commented, smiling back. "You were just lovely."

"Mmmm, fine." Bastian pouted softly, eyes crinkling at the tease in Leo’s voice.

"And did I live up to your expectations?" Leo asked, reaching out to brush Bastian's hair back from his face.

Bastian smiled, leaning into the touch. "Surpassed."

"I'm glad," Leo murmured. "Merry Christmas, beautiful."

"Merry Christmas," Bastian breathed, leaning forward to kiss him softly, hands sliding into Leo's red hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - we hope you liked it!


End file.
